The Weapon X: Perfectamente Corrompido
by DiosaGeminis
Summary: Wolverine era el candidato ideal para someterse al mortal y doloroso proceso de fundicion de adamantium con su esqueleto; en otras palabras, era el Arma Perfecta. Lastima que Stryker y el resto de Cientificos no fueron capaces de contenerlo. No obstante, años despues, Romulus se ve interesado en reiniciar el viejo proyecto. "Solo es un animal con insaciable sed de sangre."


**Nota Inicial:** Es el primer fic de X-Men que escribo, veré que tal me sale. Temporalmente ubicado luego de The Wolverine, (en castellano, Wolverine; Inmortal). En este fic, Scott Summers estará mágicamente vivito y coleando, (esa maravillosa libertad que tenemos los escritores de revivir a los chicos :D).

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de X-Men, no soy dueña de Wolverine ni de Hugh Jackman tampoco, (lastima u.u).

 **-x-**

 **1.** _ **S**_ _ólo el Final._

Le ardían las venas, el dolor se expandía por todas sus articulaciones; parecía que algo abrasaba con tortuosa lentitud la forma de sus huesos. Estaba sumergido en algo líquido, y los destellos blancos le cegaban la visión.

Sin embargo, aún distinguía formas.

La aguja.

La aguja que se acercaba.

Sintió el agónico pinchazo de aquel instrumento endemoniado perforando su carne. Había muchos de ellos, todos atacaban su cuerpo e inyectaban su veneno mortal.

El destello de la luz se volvió insoportable, casi quemándole los ojos, y el dolor penetró profundamente en su cráneo.

Se retorció y trató de gritar, pero no lo consiguió.

Veía rostros ahora; él sentía sus miradas como un martirio. Las caras lucían sonrisas ladinas, grotescas. Se estaban burlando. Se burlaban de él. ¿Por qué le hacían esto? Estaba vulnerable, a su merced, no podía defenderse.

 _\- Bórrenle le memoria._

¿Cómo permitía que le hicieran eso? ¡Que se detuvieran!

No.

Él tenía que detenerlos.

Se impulsó hacia la superficie con un alarido desgarrador, ignorando el dolor que aún taladraba sus huesos. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para conseguirlo, porque su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, demasiado, para su gusto.

Uno de aquellos seres le disparó, pero la bala únicamente quedó atascada en su frente y luego corrió hacia abajo. Extendió las filosas láminas que sobresalían de sus nudillos hacia un segundo, desesperado por borrar aquella sonrisa grotesca.

Pero por más que lo intentó, la expresión sardónica permaneció allí, burlándose de él. Volvió las láminas de metal hacia otro, el cuerpo pareció descarnado, pero la sonrisa de blanca dentadura no desapareció.

La risa de aquella cosa zumbó en sus oídos, así que desgarró. Desgarró una y otra vez en todas las direcciones, pero esa risa seguía resonando en el lugar; era una voz hueca. El ruido estridente lo embargaba de rabia, tenía que parar. ¡Que se detuviera! Tajó los dientes blancos, importándole poco cómo quedaba la carne de aquel rostro malévolo.

Pero no se rompieron, la sonrisa seguía estando allí.

Las carcajadas se volvieron estridentes, insoportables. Se sintió mareado de pronto. El ruido se tornó histérico, más desesperado, casi como un grito. ¿Lo estaba consiguiendo? Sólo un golpe más y todo acabaría.

\- ¡Logan!

Se estremeció ante aquel llamado. Pero no se detuvo, tenía que destrozarlos. Tenían que pagar por lo que le habían hecho.

\- ¡Logan! ¡Ya vasta! - La segunda voz se le antojó como un trueno acabando con la aparente tranquilidad del cielo.

La sonrisa grotesca se desvaneció en el aire, y entonces pudo apreciar el brillo siniestro del metal en sus manos. Retrocedió instintivamente. Ya no había agujas. Ya no había instrumentos que lo torturasen.

Las garras.

Asustado, miró sus puños. Garras. Él tenía tres filosas láminas de metal que se asomaban por sus nudillos, y estaban bañadas con sangre.

Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios.

De un momento a otro, todo cobró sentido. De pronto recordaba qué era y quién era, y todo estaba jodidamente mal.

Había un cuerpo debajo de él, aunque llamarlo así habría sido una total burla. En realidad, el torso estaba despedazado y el rostro sólo era una masa amorfa de fluidos y carne.

Imposible de reconocerlo.

El hedor del líquido rojo impregnaba sus sentidos, que apenas y podía olfatear algo más allá de eso. Pero algo sí era tangible; mezclado con la sangre, había olores familiares y sobre todo, apestaban a miedo. El cadáver debajo de él, aunque estaba desfigurado y desmembrado, olía como Bobby Drake.

Con una desagradable sensación, Logan se enderezó de su posición. Pero entonces sintió que su corazón se desbocaba cuando supo lo que había hecho.

Podía ver en la oscuridad como un perfecto depredador, y la sala de recreación en la Mansión de Xavier era imposible de no reconocer. Lo verdaderamente perturbador, eran los cuerpos dispersados aquí y allá. Todos estaban muertos, pero compartían algo; habían sido destrozados por una autentica fiera salvaje.

Volvió los ojos hacia las afiladas y metálicas garras que emergían de sus nudillos. Indudablemente, estaban bañadas con sangre.

Logan no sabía cómo (ni le interesaba, la verdad), pero algo era muy obvio, él los había matado a todos. Y eso era malo. Muy malo. Considerando la cantidad de niños inocentes que vivían en aquel Instituto.

Jadeando por la súbita adrenalina que no recordaba haber experimentado, volteó a ver a sus dos compañeros, Charles y Storm, quienes se mantenían a una distancia prudente; eso le dolió, de algún modo.

El Profesor sabía que Logan tenía una faceta totalmente desalmada, lo había demostrado muchas veces, pero definitivamente, nunca había asesinado de _esa_ manera. En cuanto a Ororo; Wolverine solamente mataba si era necesario, pero sobrepasar los límites y despedazar _Estudiantes_ de esa forma tan sádica, nunca lo creyó posible.

¿Ellos estaban horrorizados? Logan se había esforzado tanto en cambiar, y ahora todo ese esfuerzo se iba al caño.

Por supuesto, había más aromas en la habitación.

No quería saber.

No quería mirar.

Pero aún así, lo hizo.

Acurrucados y observando desde un rincón, estaba el resto de los niños. Ellos lo habían visto. Ellos habían visto cómo despedazaba a los otros chicos.

Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, con sus pies fallando al mantenerlo arriba. Se había dado muchos baños de sangre, pero, _ésto_ sobrepasaba los límites.

Las lágrimas se le escurrieron.

Entre toda esa desgracia, podía ver el horrorizado semblante de Rogue.

Logan abrió lentamente los ojos, notando que se encontraba en el Aeropuerto. Repitió esa acción varias veces, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Una pesadilla lo asaltaba mientras estaba despierto?

\- Que me revisen la ropa. – Dijo, no queriendo que algún aparato detectara el adamantium en su cuerpo.

 **-X-**


End file.
